The Second Great War
The Entire Empire of Constantine(16 Duchies, Four Colonies, and 23 City States) has declared war on its former colonizer El Calzador(20 Duchies and Twelve Puppet States) on August 12th, 2960. UKO quickly declared war on El Calzador as well. Preparations of War Constantine has been slowly taking Calzadorian nations one by one since 2900. On Aug 12th Constantine began its blitz into Calzador's empire by using its devasting Scalar Bomb (A Pure Fission Weapon of Mass Destruction) on the Papal Kingdom. While pusing forty two tank divisions through their and striking the Marquis River, cutting the kingdom in half.. They have held this position on until the great push in 2963 Constantino Inventions of War The Chrome Hound is a pure Constantino thought, it is a classified Warrior Robot Drone, that can take on massive waves of attacks, While in the Air force catorgory the is the Hawk 25 C Class Fightwing (H25C) . Much to other UKO nations surprise Constantine has building many of these weapons in secret. Carefully planning on taking on the might of the Calzador weapons. Calzadorian Offensive Calzadorians have sent Ghazi Missiles to Northern Kingdom and have counter invaded Northern Kingdom. Penetrating as far as the town of Josseina. Along the way, burning down all of the infrastructure with its flame ships. On August 15th Calzador began its Siege of Shanhai City, nearly 400,000 troops in Northern Kingdom, a confirmed 0.2 percent of its entire invasion forces. After taking several small towns, The first major clash between Calzador and the UKO happened at the Yanqui River in Northern Kingdom. Known as the Battle of Homms, which ended in a military victory for Calzador and a political victory for the UKO.. Fighting finally ended with a Calzadorian retret and eventually counter attack in its own soil. UKO Counter Offensive Several hundred Savoy Class Battlecruisers have appeared and engaged the enemy over Atlantic City. Their flame ships and jets don't match the Battlecruisers. MSS Preussen has appeared to fire on the ships blockading the port. Heavy Prussian forces have began to attack the outdated mobs of Calzadorian fleets and airships. Sep 30 2962 UKO Forces have pushed out Calzadorian Forces and have began the Invasion of several Kingdoms of the Calzadorian Colony Systerms... By October of 2962 the war has reached a stalemate, the brutal winter has even stopped the mighty Aquitanians. Both UKO and Calzadorian forces have been dug in, and have not made any major movements. Despite this, there is major battles being fought still in UKO soil and airspace over both empires. In December of 2962 The first naval battle went off the coast of Panau, where a massive Calzadorian Fleet destroyed two battlecruiser ships of Aquitania while they were stationed. Montan and Stritch Forces have retouted the fleet but they have blockaded major ports in Panau and have begun a massive invasion of the Islands. On Redemption Pass, December 21st, 2962 Over 15,842 Calzadorian and Papali soldiers were killed in a failed attempt to destroy the 52nd Airborne Division of Monto who were accompanied by the 7th Stryker Force of Constantine. UKO Casualities numbered at 8,320 dead, 23,454 wounded and none missing. Rebels in the backcountry are still loose in the mountain deserts and in Panau Constantino forces have ambushed the slowly moving Calzadorian Militaries Battles Battle of Shanhai City Battle of Films Battle of Red Creek Siege of Shanhai City Papal Massacre Great Plains Incident Battle for Hope Gulf Battle at Hill 093 Battle of Tavares Battle of New Hope Battle of Redemption Pass Jashin Offensive On Decemeber 2, 2964, following a cease fire, King Normonom of Calzador declared a full out Jashin against the UKO, doing so, he ordered the offensive to began within. Hours later, hundreds of thousands heavy armored troops and heavy robotic and space craft began to full out invade the UKO, using new technology that even the Aquitanes have not developed. Over 300 towns and cities are currently under attack. Meanwhile in space, the Calzadorian began to attack Sandina and Aries, using inhumane tactics while doing so. Major Sieges have begun and Calzadorian main military forces have been redeployed and invading from the south and north, trapping Northern Kingdom and Aquitane. After the evacuation of an estimated 70 million inhabitants, the Calzadors proceeded to glassing the cities of Greater UKO. Battle of Monto Isle With most of the mainland abandoned, the Calzadorians blood thristy strikes reached out to the last confirmed strong tactical positions, Atlantic City and Montan Isle, both cultural strong points of the morale of the UKO troops. While the army and marines plan to make its defense in Atlantic City, the Montans prepare their vast air force to take on the mighty Calzadorians. Ending of Conflict Following the bio bombs in the Calzadorian terroritory, their reinforced numbers have been decimated. Then on May 2nd, 2966 Operation Aries was launched with the largest invasion scheme known to mankind, involving up to 12.4 Million soldiers from the UKO Homelands landing on Greater UKO's southern coast and a 2 million sized force landing in the western coast. Concurrently the long fought Battle For Montan Isle, led to a military defeat for the Calzadorian Military and crippled its air power giving dominance to the Montans. During the UKO Military meeting in a slighly damaged New Alexandria, Dai Li agents from Atlantic City (Cultural Secret Police)revealed to the Generals that the Calzadorians the UKO have been fighting are in fact not Calzadorians at all, but the Papalian and Ascension Peoples (Who Calzador uses as soldiers instead of using their own troops)and in fact that the Calzadorian Empire is made up of many slave states and duchies. The actually nation Calzador is unknown, but they have surrendered their terroritories in Centura Donna to the UKO. However do to the use of bio weapons and pure fission scalar weapons the international community has imposed sanctions on the UKO. Fighting continued despite the collaspe of the calzadorian air force, then on July 7th, 2966, King Andres Souza of Shanhai City(Atlantic City) surrender his city to the Calzadorian General Hideki Maso(Mastermind behind the invasion of Greater UKO) General Maso, a cultural lover, decided to keep the city intact, but have the charistmatic King and Queen of Atlantic City, jailed in the Forbidden City. Dai Li agents seemgly betrayed the royals by detaining them and pledging their loyalty to Hideki. But on July 12th this proved to be a set up, orchastrated by the ONI, to launch a coup de etat to capture General Hideki and his council of four other Generals. With Atlantic City back under their control, the Dai Li, ONI and UKO rebels took back the border and eventually served as a spearhead for the returning UKO Forces. Finally ending the The Second Great War on July 16th, 2966, with the signing of the Treaty of Farsake. Category:United Kingdoms of Oceania Category:War & Peace